Who Cares?
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: What was so special about this one girl? What was it that made my stomach do a million back flips whenever I saw her?


**Hello people! This one shot is dedicated to LilRockerStar for being an awesome friend :P**

**I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything better for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

* * *

33.49.

That is the exact percentage on a scale of 100 how often boys cheat on their girlfriends.

33.49.

Meaning about 3 boys in a group of 10, if not more.

Wow. No sarcasm intended but those numbers are pretty high, of course bringing my heartbreaker status to test I was not surprised in the least.

In fact I almost expected it.

Now some of you are probably tempted to ask if I've ever cheated on a girl. The answer to the question would be no. But, before you refer to me as a gentleman, let me remind you that there was no need for me to cheat on them, I would just dump them.

Yep, what a complex world we live in.

Now my question to you would be why I was currently thinking about a certain brunette.

Damn it why?

From the corner of my eye, I could see the director angrily waving his megaphone around as Skylar and Chasity stumbled to get back in their places.

This was their fourth take already. I really shouldn't complain though, I had my scene redone 8 times before I got it right. My first time messing my lines up more than 3 times. Yet I didn't know why.

All I knew was that my mind wouldn't stop whirling, bits and pieces of thoughts were flowing around freely in my head, you wanna know what most of them lead to?

Sonny Munroe.

Just the name was enough to give me a major headache.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Maybe I'll go for an early lunch. Although that's the explanation I was going with, I already knew the real reason behind why I was going.

Walking through the corridors of Condors studios, made me realize how close Mackenzie Falls and So Random actually was. Granted, they were in different wings, but after Mrs. Sonny Munroe showed up, I've had the route memorized by heart, more like burned in my head.

What was so special about this one girl?

What was it that made my stomach do back flips whenever I saw her?

What was it that took my breath away when she smiled?

What was it that drove me on the verge of insanity whenever she touched my hand?

I didn't know.

I really didn't.

Would it be better if I gave up? I know it would be easier.

Way easier.

Running a hand through my blonde hair, I heaved a sigh and entered the cafeteria.

The first thing I noticed? Sonny.

There she was seated by herself, her hair loosely fell over her shoulders while her head was bowed down with an unreadable expression.

I mentally commanded myself to walk away, but my body wouldn't listen. I found myself pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Sonny's head immediately rose. Her bangs fell in her face as her eyes linked with mine.

The pitch was perfect, the moment was seized, sparks practically flew in the air. But I knew I was probably the only one who felt them.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" I questioned.

Sonny blinked at me quizzically. "I just needed a break." She answered after a while.

I didn't ask her what she was taking a break from, it wasn't my business.

I examined her as she continued staring down at her fingers. There was something different about her something I couldn't place.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was no longer the innocent new comer that everyone picked on. The one who organized peace picnics and sang show tunes.

But it was still her.

And when her brown eyes once again locked with mine, I knew everything was right. At least for now.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?" She asked suddenly. Her eyes were shimmering brightly in anticipation.

I looked away from her.

If everything happened for a reason, things would make sense. If everything happened for a reason I wouldn't be here. And if everything happened for a reason, I wouldn't love her.

But I didn't care, I am and I do.

I looked to her as her shimmering eyes had intensified waiting for my answer.

I smiled a soft smile.

"Everything does happen for a reason, so that's why, sometimes it's better not to question it."

Sonny's signature grin broke out as she smiled at me.

"Thanks Chad!" She exclaimed before standing up and wrapping her arms around me.

She immediately resumed her 'Sunny' demeanor as she skipped out the cafeteria.

I watched her retreat before being consumed by thoughts.

Was that really the right response? Or was I only feeding flames to the fire.

But whatever it was, I knew I couldn't bring myself to let go of her.


End file.
